


Lucky 16

by supermerlocked



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Potions Accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermerlocked/pseuds/supermerlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are several reasons Severus snape hated teaching potions to dunderheads. one reason came to mind due to his current predicament, he loathed the accidents that could and often times did occure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky 16

**Author's Note:**

> not finished. won't have regular updates.

This particulate potions accident happened on a day similar to any other for professor Severus snape. There was nothing particularly unique about this incident since ones with a similar start happened every Monday morning in the double potions class that had both the gryffindors and slytherins shared. At the start it was regular, Seamus finnigan ran in late like every other monday and sat down next to his best friend Dean thomas who he had met in the great hall at the gryffindor table shortly after the sorting ceremony. Seamus mumbled an absurd excuse that caused more points to be taken from the gryffindor house as Professor Snape glided into the classroom like a dungeon bat he was so often compared to by his students. Several times students of both houses were berated by the teacher for their incompetence although he was more lenient with his little snakes. In due time the explosion that seemed mandatory for it to ever be considered an actual potions class came and passed except something different happened this time. Seamus's explosion was the same as all the other times except it had combined with another potion in a bag of another student who had been doing an extra credit for the Professor who had just come by to reprimand the boy that had caused this disaster. Snape was successfully clearing the affected area of the students and was preparing for to lecture the poor boy when a second explosions went off. The result was a massive cloud of orange powder and then a spurt of pink liquid that shot onto the professors leg who then let out a strangled cry of pain and a soft gasp as his body started to shift. Thankfully no one else had been near enough for them to have been touched by the strange mixture so only Severus morphed. As the safety code the Professor wrote dictated that all personal no matter who had to exit the area affected by a potions or other accident due to the fact of it having a chance of being infectious or of other hazards and to have at least two people who witnessed the event but not affected for one to alert madam Pomfrey of the situation and for another to alert the headmaster of a potentially dangerous situation. Since this was a N.E.W.T.S level potion class helping the regular class they all naturally forgot half the rules, stayed inside the class room as they wanted to see the effects and, only alerted Madam Pomfrey 

**Author's Note:**

> this story happened purely in a sleep deprived haze of about 36 hours without and will be updated at random times. It is not beta read but, is up for adoption if someone wants to. Details of later plot line details can be emailed if you want to know where i wanted to head with it just please ask first.


End file.
